paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Ant In Town!
(Opening shot; fade in to Ant City. Pan across to show ants doing various routines, then stop on an excited Anthony standing near a mailbox. Antonio comes over) Antonio: Anthony, you’re acting strange again. So how about you tell me what’s wrong? Anthony: It’s not something bad, Antonio. Another ant is moving in! Antonio: Who is? Anthony: My sister Antonio: Woah! Your sister? I didn’t know you had a sister. Anthony: Well, I haven’t seen her in a while. I usually visit her, so today she’s going to visit me! (Antonella, Ronnie, and Annie come over) Ronnie: What’s going on, guys? Anthony: My sister is moving into town! Antonella/Ronnie/Annie: Wow! You have a sister? Antonio: He sure does! (Antonella, Ronnie, and Annie smiled at Anthony) Antonella/Ronnie/Annie: Wow! Ronnie: That’s amazing! I mean, I know Chase has a sister, but you have one too? Cool! Annie: So what’s she like? Anthony: You’ll have to wait and see (Cut to the four ants. Pan to each speaker in turn) Antonio: Is she the fun-loving type who never runs out of energy? Ronnie: Is she the kind of ant that dresses in style and likes to put up fashion shows? Antonella: Maybe she’s the type of ant who likes pink and dolls, and likes to play dress-up Annie: Or maybe she’s the type who loves to take risks and is not afraid to get down and dirty when playing? (Cut to frame all five) Anthony: (laughs) Okay, okay. You’ll see what she’s like when she comes Annie: When’s that? (The lead ant doesn’t respond. Instead, his antennae twitch a bit and he gasps, a smile forms on his face) Anthony: She’s here! I can feel it! (He runs off, the others are confused) Antonella: She is? Ronnie: Let’s go see her! Antonio: I wonder if she’s pretty Annie: We’ll have to wait and see, Antonella (The ants follow Anthony. Cut to the Ant City entrance. There stood an odd-looking female red ant with messy white ribbons that tie her antennas up like a ponytail. She has a rather noticeable birthmark that covers most of her head; it extends from the bottom of her left eye to her right temple. She appears to have a scar on her right cheek. She is named Allie; she is the sister the lead ant mentioned earlier) (When the five ants arrived, the sister is shown to be an inch taller or two than his brother. She gives them a friendly wave and smile) Anthony: Allie, you’re here! (to his friends) Guys, meet my sister, Allie (Instead of giving her a big welcome, his friends stared at Allie with slight shock) Anthony: Uh, guys? Ronnie: Oh, um… (clears throat, nervous laughter) Uh, hey, Allie. My name is Ronnie. (gestures to each) And this is Antonella, Antonio, and Annie. We’re...we’re friends (The sister’s tone of voice comes out as soft and almost whispery) Allie: Hello Anthony: I’m sure we’re all gonna be great friends (The others looked shocked. Then it fades to uneasiness as the four forced a smile) Antonella: Yeah. Definitely Antonio: We’ll have...lots of fun Ronnie: I agree Annie: The best fun...ever (Dissolve to a long shot of a bakery, then cut to the inside. All six ants sat at a table) Anthony: Allie, this is Ant City’s one and only bakery. Here, they make the best cupcakes Allie: Really? Anthony: Uh-huh. Hey, let’s buy some for a us and our friends. Does that sound okay to you guys? Antonio/Annie/Antonella/Ronnie: Yeah Allie: Um, Anthony? Do you know where the bathroom is? Anthony: (pointing o.s.) It’s over there Allie: Thank you (She walks off. Just before Anthony could go to get the cupcakes…) Antonio: San San, wait! Anthony: Huh? What’s going on? Ronnie: We have to talk to you. It’s about...uh...your sister Anthony: Oh. Really? Surely you guys don’t have a problem with her, right? Antonio: Not really. Well…you see --- (Annie puts a hand to his mouth) Annie: How about you go get those cupcakes? (Nervous grin) Anthony: Sure (He leaves the scene) Antonio: Annie, why didn’t you let me say anything? Annie: Well, I hate to say this in front of San San, but...his sister gives me the creeps Antonella: Me too. She scares me Ronnie: Very odd-looking, I should say Annie: That’s the thing, though. We should never tell him what we really think of her Antonella: Why? Annie: Because if we tell him our true thoughts about Allie, he’s probably never going to be our friends anymore (Antonella gasps) Antonella: No! I don’t want that to happen! Antonio: Annie, are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, isn’t it right to always tell the truth? Annie: It is, but sometimes the truth hurts (Anthony comes over with a tray of six white-frosted cupcakes. Allie is next to him) Anthony: Hey guys! (sets the tray down) What were you guys talking about? (The other four shared nervous glances at each other, then looked at him with forced smiles) Ronnie: Well, it’s really nothing in particular Antonella: Yeah. So, why don’t we enjoy these cupcakes instead? (The six each take a cupcake) Ronnie: So...uh, Allie. What do you do for fun? Allie: I paint pictures. Mostly, they’re all animals Anthony: She really is an art enthusiast. One time, she painted this amazing picture of a bird. I was amazed with how great she is at art. I told her that she should hang up all her hard work in a museum. But she didn’t want to Allie: I love all of my masterpieces (Cut to the four. They uneasily nodded) Anthony: Oh. Allie, you should see the bridge we made a while ago (Dissolve to a wooden bridge. The six ants walked up to it) Anthony: This is the bridge us Ants built a while ago Allie: Cool, but why is it just completely brown? I mean you could've used color Anthony: What? (The others voiced their own agreement. Cut to Anthony approaching Ronnie) Ronnie: She criticized our bridge? Antonio: How dare she? Anthony: Yeah, she can be a critic sometimes. Also, I don’t think I’ve told you yet, but Allie has always been really quiet Ronnie: Oh really? Anthony: Yep. She is actually nice and friendly once you get to know her Annie: Everyone's a critic (Ronnie shoots at terrified glance at Allie, who is doodling something in her notebook. Then a nervous glance at his friend) Ronnie: Riiiiiiiight… (Anthony goes back to his sister. Antonella, Annie and Antonio meet up with Ronnie. Each throw a disgusted glance at Allie) Antonio: Nice and friendly, huh? Antonella: She sure doesn’t look like it Ronnie: I’d rather lick a frog than talk to her Annie: Let’s just keep those thoughts to ourselves. I don’t want Anthony to hear us. Then again, his sister gives me the creeps Antonio: Well, I don’t want to keep it to myself. I’m just gonna go straight up to Anthony and --- Annie: NO!! (Cut to frame Anthony and Allie, looking confused) Anthony: Annie, you all right? Annie: Uh...yes, Anthony. We’re all doing okay. Right? Antonio/Antonella/Ronnie: Yeah (Cut back to the four ants) Antonio: I’m just being honest Annie: Antonio, no. Do you want Anthony to stop talking to us and not be our friends anymore? Antonio: Well...no, but --- Annie: We’re not telling Anthony the truth. Let’s just pretend we all like Allie and want to be her friends Antonella: But...Annie...she’s creepy! Ronnie: And her birthmark and scar makes me want to...ugh! Annie: I hope she leaves soon. I can’t take another look at her (Now Anthony and Allie walk to them) Anthony: Hey, guys. Look at what Allie drew. (to her) Show them Allie: Um...sure! Uh, here is my drawing (She holds it out; it’s a drawing of the bridge. The four ants were surprised...then smiled) Ronnie: That’s a nice drawing, Allie Antonella: I agree. It’s so colorful Annie: Worth the kind of thing to stare at all day Antonio: And it’s better than staring at your --- (Annie puts a hand to his mouth) (Cut to frame all six) Anthony:,Eh...her what? Antonio: Her...her...the sky! Yeah, that drawing is way more prettier than the sky Annie: (slightly nervous) Yep. Th-That’s what he’s trying to say. (Nervous grin) Allie: Well...I think the sky is pretty Anthony: Nothing is more prettier than your drawings. I love every one of them Allie: Oh. Well...thanks, Anthony Antonio: So, what can we do now? Anthony: Hmm...Oh! Let’s show Allie around town! Allie: Oh. Um...I’d rather do that tomorrow. I mean...it’s just that...I’m not ready to meet the other ants Anthony: That’s fine. Tomorrow it is, then Antonio/Antonella/Ronnie/Annie: WHAT?! (Anthony looks at his friends with confusion) Anthony: What’s wrong? (The four dropped their shocked expressions and replace them with forced grins that turn into nervous ones) Antonella: Well...uh...you see --- (Annie nudges her to shut her up) Annie: We’d loooooooooove to show Allie around town. (Nervous giggle) Right? Antonio: Uh...I mean...yeah! Totally! Ronnie: Really, really, really, really, really looking forward to that! (All share a nervous grin at the pair) Anthony: (unsure) Okay. (to Allie, smiling) How about I show you around in my house? Antonio/Antonella/Ronnie/Annie: TOTALLY!! Anthony: Uh, does that sound okay to you, Allie? Allie: Of course (Antonio, Antonella, Ronnie and Annie dashed off to the right...) Anthony: Hey, guys! My house is that way. (points to the left) (...then run to the left. Dissolve to a long shot of a mushroom-shaped house --- Anthony's. Cut to the living room. Antonio collapses onto a bean bag chair) Antonio: I’ve been to Anthony’s house so many times! The bean bag chairs are always the best part! Allie: Wow, Anthony. Your house looks amazing Anthony: Thanks, Allie (Pan to the four nervous ants) Antonella: Allie is moving in today, right? Annie: Yep Antonio: Well, this is gonna be my worst nightmare Ronnie: I most certainly agree with you, Antonio Antonio: (to Annie) You know what? I don’t think I can stand looking at Allie Annie: Look, we can’t say a word! Anthony will get upset with us big time Antonella: Yeah. I’d hate to make Anthony upset Ronnie: What are we gonna do then? (Annie thinks hard for a moment. Just then, Anthony approaches) Anthony: Hey, guys. Want to help Allie unpack her stuff? Ronnie: Uh, we...we… Antonio: We can’t! Anthony: Huh? Why not? Annie: We’re...busy! We...we, uh… Antonella: We promised Zuma that we help him with his jigsaw puzzle Anthony: Uh, since when was Zuma so interested in puzzles? Ronnie: It’s...it’s his new hobby now Antonio: (slightly nervous) He’s probably wondering where we are right now Ronnie: We mustn’t keep a puppy waiting Annie: We’ll see you later, Antonio! (Antonio, Antonella, Ronnie and Annie left before Allie walks into the scene) Allie: Um...where are they going? Anthony: To help a friend (Cut to the four distraught ants sitting on a rock) Antonio: I can’t take it! I can’t even take another look at Allie anymore! She’s uglier than a mule! Antonella: It’s a good thing we found an excuse to leave Annie: Yeah, but I needed that so I can think of ways Anthony could disown us as friends Ronnie: Annie we mustn’t think things like that Annie: Okay, you’re right. Maybe we are being a little too judgemental with her. We know she’s Anthony’s sister, and we also know that she’s an amazing artist, as well as a great friend (Antonio, Antonella and Ronnie nodded in agreement) Antonio: So? Annie: Allie seems very nice. But...it’s her looks that spooked me a bit Antonella: Yeah Annie: (sighs) I can’t take it anymore. We have to tell how we really feel about Allie (Zoom out a bit to frame a small ant on a bike) Ant #1: Uh...who’s Allie? (Antonio, Antonella, Ronnie and Annie share a slight devious grin before putting on a forced smile on their faces) Annie: Oh? You don’t know Allie? (The other three snicker silently) Antonella: Uh-oh (She glances to her left, spotting Allie sitting alone and doodling in her notebook. Back to the five) Ronnie: She’s over there Antonio: Probably hiding behind her notebook (He and Ronnie giggled) Ant #1: Uh… (The small ant takes a look at Allie, who stares back. The latter has a look of shock and turns away) Ant #1: Woah...I just saw those marks on her face Annie: Yeah. That’s what she gets for being a loner. (Giggle) Ant #1: Gross...So, who’s Allie? Ronnie: Anthony’s sister. (scornfully) It’s too bad Anthony has to deal with her for the rest of his life Ant #1: Really? (Another small ant shows up) Ant #2: What’s going on? Antonella: Anthony’s sister is in town Antonio: Yeah. Her name is Allie and she had the ugliest face I’ve ever seen Ant #2: Is she really ugly? Ronnie: Definitely. She’s...strange (Antonio, Antonella, Ronnie and Annie glance at Allie with slight contempt and malice, then turn back to the small ants) Ant #1: Strange? How? Annie: I’ve heard she got that birthmark on her face is actually a burnt mark from a kitchen accident Ronnie: And she keeps all her treasure under a bed Antonella: I heard she got that scar from a fight Antonio: And that she lives alone and had three cats. (Antonella, Ronnie and Annie gave him a funny look) What? There is a possibility Ant #2: How do you know? Ronne: Well, we don’t know for sure… Antonella: ...because Allie never talks to anyone Antonio: And no one has ever asked what she did to her face Ant #1: Woah… Annie: You youngsters should definitely spread the word Ant #2: Okay (The smaller ants quickly left. The four remaining ants gave each other a high-five) Annie: Wow, Antonio. I never thought it felt good to let that all out Antonio: See? I told you all we need is to say our true thoughts out loud (Pan to Allie hiding behind a tree. Her eyes water and she pulls out a tissue) Allie: (sniffs, voice breaking) Even if it hurts an ant’s feelings (She runs off, crying and leaving her stuff behind. Dissolve to a long shot of Anthony’s house, then cut to the inside. Anthony knocks on a door) Anthony: Hey! Allie? You okay in there? (He is met by silence on the other side) Anthony: (sighs) Please, Allie? Just let me in so I can talk to you.” (Silence.) “Please? You can’t stay in there forever Allie: (muffled) Anthony. Just go away...please Anthony: I’m not just gonna walk away when I see my sister is upset. Please, I can tell something is bothering you Allie: (muffled) I told you, please go away Anthony: Allie! I’m your brother, for crying out loud. Please, if something’s bothering you, just tell me. You don’t have to keep it all in. (Silence) Allie, don’t give me the silent treatment. I want to know how you feel Allie: (muffled) Anthony, I don’t want to talk about it Anthony: Talking about it makes you feel better. Please, just come out and --- (The door suddenly swung open. Allie stomps over to her brother and looks straight into his eyes with anger) Allie: YOU DON’T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT HOW I FEEL!! (There was brief silence; cut to a shocked Anthony. His expression shortly turns to anger) Anthony: Don’t talk to your brother that way! Allie: I can if I have to! Now leave me alone! (She goes back into the room and closes the door, but Anthony’s foot is in the way. He pushes the door away from his face) Anthony; I thought you were better than this, Allie. You and I got along with each other. Now, where is that bond? What happened to the sister I used to know and love? (He is met by an angry ant turning away) Antonio: I am your brother, Allie. If you would just stop keeping to yourself all the time, then I could help you with whatever is bothering you Allie: Just get out of here Anthony: Fine. If you decide not to be a jerk to me anymore, give me a call (With that, he leaves the room. Suddenly, he noticed the other four ants come in) Anthony: Hey guys Annie: Hey, Anthony. (Pause) Hey. What’s wrong? Antonella: You look like you just got into an argument with someone Anthony: (sighs) I did. Well...I sort of did Ronnie: Huh? (Cut to the lead ant) Anthony: Well...Allie and I got into this small argument. When she came home, she seems pretty upset about something. I don’t know if it has to do with me or her...uh, rough past. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she downright refuses to even speak to me. I just can’t believe she would speak to me that way, but...I can’t understand why she is so upset (Cut to frame the four, who start to wear an expression of guilt) Antonella: I think we know why (To the leader) Antonio: Wait. What? (The foursome) Annie: I think it has to do with...our first impression on Allie Ronnie: That’s right. You see, San San...the truth is...me, Antonio, Antonella and Annie are terrified of Allie (Cut to frame all five) Anthony: You guys are...scared of my sister? Antonella: Yes Antonio: We noticed how she had those strange marks on her face. That’s what scared us Ronnie: Yes, and...I suppose we went a bit too far and told everyone how scary she is Antonella: Yeah. We started saying rude things about her, mostly about those marks on her faces Annie: And we didn’t want to tell you because...because we were afraid that if we tell you how we really feel about Allie, you would not be out friends anymore (Now they hung their heads in sadness) Antonella: You have every right to be angry with us. We don’t know your sister like you do Ronnie: We understand if you don’t want to be our friends anymore Antonella: If you do hate us, I’ll make sure I stay clear away from you for the rest of your life Annie: We don’t deserve to be friends with you. We’re terrible (Anthony is shocked by what he is hearing right now. Now he hangs his head in sadness) Anthony: Guys...I...I can’t believe you would say that about my sister Antonio: We’re very sorry. Look, I’ll move out of Ant City if it makes you feel any better Anthony: Antonio, you don’t need to do that Annie: We’re only telling the truth, Anthony. We are terrible Anthony: Guys. Don’t talk like that Antonella: But it’s true! We don’t deserve to be your friends San “Guys, stop! I don’t hate you all (The foursome looked with shock and surprise) Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: You don’t? Anthony: No. You guys are my friends. I appreciate the fact that you’re trying to be honest, but sometimes being honest can hurt someone’s feelings Antonella: How can being honest be bad? Anthony: Honesty isn’t that bad. It’s good that you’re telling the truth, but it’s better to say it and suffer the consequences than lie Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Oh. (Each smiled) Ronnie: Well, that makes a lot of sense Antonio: I always wonder...what are those marks on her faces? Anthony: Oh. That huge dark spot on her head you saw is a birthmark. The scar… (suddenly hangs his head in sadness) ...she got it from an accident Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: Huh? Anthony: Allie and I had a rough past. But I was able to let that go Ronnie: What happened? Anthony: Before I moved to Ant City, I used to live in...well, a house. Allie was with me that time (Wavering dissolve to a large white house. Cut to ground level; a young Anthony and a young Allie --- she doesn’t have the ribbons --- crawl out of a mouse hole. Two larger ants --- presumably their parents --- cautiously walk out. The four ants ran over to a refrigerator) Anthony: (voiceover) There wasn’t much food left in the mouse hole, so we snuck over to the refrigerator to get more (A large furry paw looms over them) Anthony: (voice over) Of course, that lead to a huge problem (Cut to frame five cats glaring down at the ants with pure contempt. The middle one grits its teeth and raises its paw over its head. Cut to young Anthony; a shocked expression is one his face as he noticed that his sister is about to get clawed by the feline. With determination, he runs over to save her, but trips and falls. A slashing sound can be heard and young Anthony lifts his head up. There he sees young Allie huddled in the corner, with two stubs of hands go to one of her eyes) Anthony: (voiceover) It didn’t help that I was a bit of a klutz. (Young Anthony touches her, and she reveals a large scar down her eye) But when I saw the scar on her face, I knew that I should always be there for her, no matter what (Young Anthony turns to the cat with raw anger. It lifts its claw up again and goes down, but Anthony holds it up to keep from being squashed. The cat got scared and backed away. Young Anthony goes closer, and this time the cat ran off in fear) Anthony: (voiceover) Sure I was proud of myself for defending her… (Cut to young Allie, a tear drops from her face and she smiles.) ...and I love getting that kind of feeling. (Cut back to young Anthony; he frowns with disappointment, as well as sheds a tear) But I felt like I failed to protect her (Wavering dissolve to the present) Anthony: And like I said, I was able to let it go Ronnie: That is some story (Cut to Allie pushing herself against the door to listen. With hesitation, she exits the room) Allie: Wow, Anthony...I had...I had no idea you felt that way about me Anthony: That’s because I’m your sister. I promise, I’ll never let anything happen to you (Antonio, Antonella, Annie and Ronnie approach Allie) Annie: Yeah, and Allie. There’s a certain quartet of ants that have to apologize to you Allie: Huh? Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: (sadly) It’s us. Allie: What? Why? Anthony: They’ve been making fun of your birthmark and scar. And they’re really sorry about it Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: (sadly) Really sorry (Allie looks down, feeling sad) Allie: Oh… (brightens up) ...but that’s okay. I get that a lot. (sighs sadly) If only I could learn to make friends without ants worrying about my physical appearance… Anthony: We can help you on that Antonio/Antonella/Annie/Ronnie: (happily) Yeah! Antonella: We’re your friends, Allie! Annie: And friends help each other! Antonio: WOOOO! (The others stared at him, then they laugh. Fade to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three